The Mission of DOOM!
by InVaDeR ZiMGiR14
Summary: FINALLY! FFN is back up anyway here is chapter 5! ^_^ its really good! chapter 6 will be up very soon after my homework is done >
1. The Mission begins Episode 1

  
Disclaimer: Ok I'm new to this fanfic stuff but just want you to know if anyone reads this fanfic I made.... That I don't own any of the Invader ZiM characters! Jhonen Vasquez does! There is also ATC songs in here.... Some Celine Dion songs will be in soon! Invader Stef and her robot CiR are my characters and so are Tallest Blue, Tallest Pink, and Stef's friend Tricia! ^.^ So.... If you are reading I hope you enjoy this fanfic! Oh and no flames please I just started and review too! ^_^ thank you very much and I hope you enjoy the fanfic Oh yea and if you have any ideas that you would like to see....please feel free to write to me! Bye!   
  
  
  
The Mission begins Episode 1.  
By Invader Stef  
  
  
Time: 10:00 AM  
Planet: Corvec  
Place: Leader's Space Ship  
  
  
Tallest Blue: We need someone to explore this planet number 22669 or as we call Earth.  
  
Tallest Pink: Hmm.... :: thinks:: How about an Invader who knows something about it??   
  
Tallest Blue: The only Invader who knows something about that planet is... :: clears her throat :: Invader Stef!  
  
Tallest Pink: Hmm... Good point on that, but we really don't have any other choices...  
  
Tallest Blue: Oh well.... Then we'll try that idea for now unless anything goes wrong!  
  
Tallest Pink: Deal!   
  
  
~~ fades out ~~  
  
Time: 10:15 AM  
Planet: Corvec  
Place: Stef's house in her bedroom...  
  
  
~~Music's on~~  
~~ hears a robot singing~~  
~~Music Starts~~  
  
C.I.R.: Long is the night moonlight is fading  
I feel the rhythm inside  
Holding you tight dream of your body  
The touch of your skin next to mine  
  
I feel the heat temperature's rising   
I'm loosing control don't keep me waiting  
Baby you know we are gonna dance  
Till the moon and the stars meet the sun  
  
~~ Music gets louder~~   
  
Sing with me  
Let's come together  
Dance with me  
Always forever  
Just be free  
It's now or never  
Notte D'Amore con te....  
  
Stef: AAAAHHH! :: falls out of bed :: owch my head... huh?? C.I.R.!  
  
C.I.R.: Wake up sleepy head you sleep too much! I'm hungry Master... HUNGRY!!!!  
  
Stef: Ok... ok! I'm up just turn down that music NOW!  
  
C.I.R.: Okiedokie :: turns music off:: there now get up and make me breakfast!!  
  
Stef: Ok C.I.R. Sheesh! :: walks over to a large screen :: Computer! Dress mode! :: Invader outfit :: OO that one looks good! ^_^ :: a beam shoots down on Stef::  
  
:: Steps out of the beam wearing a magenta shirt with triangles on each side on her shoulders and long baggy black pants that go down to the floor except when she wears her dark black boots or shoes :: Ah... that's better! :: walks out of the room ::  
  
C.I.R.: HUNGRY HUNGRY!!!  
  
Stef: Okay C.I.R. eh.... What do you want??  
  
C.I.R.: Uh... I don't kkknnnnooooowwww...  
  
Stef: okay.... How about some pancakes???  
  
C.I.R.: YAY! Pancakes! I like Pancakes! I'll have uh.... THREE PANCAKES PLEASE!!  
  
Stef: okiedokie! C.I.R. three pancakes come in up!  
  
C.I.R.: :: ring ring ring :: OO PHONEY!!! :: picks up :: Hello!  
  
Tricia: o.o uh... Hello C.I.R. is your master Stef home???  
  
C.I.R.: uh.... YEP! Let me get her! :: yells :: STEF!!!!!!  
  
Tricia: .  
  
Stef: What C.I.R.??? o.0  
  
C.I.R.: phoney for you!!! :: drags the phone to Stef ::  
  
Stef: Really?? OO! Give me! * ahem* hello?  
  
Tricia: hey Stef its Tricia did you hear the news or did you sleep in again???  
  
Stef: uh... well.... Wait! What news???  
  
Tricia: Duh?! The news about you going to Earth again.... You're so so lucky!  
  
Stef: Earth?! :: thinks :: oh no I can't go back there... I was only flying around it on my vootrunner.... I didn't actually go on the planet!  
  
Tricia: well.. There's going to be a meeting about that today later on planet Sorch.  
  
Stef: :: mumbles :: o joy a meeting to start my day off sheesh!  
  
Tricia: Shoot I got to go uh.. the meeting is at 11:30 AM bye! :: click ::  
  
Stef: :: looks at her watch :: EEK! That's in 30 min. Come on C.I.R. we have to go out NOW!  
  
C.I.R.: Aw.... But I'm not done eating :: continues to eat her pancakes ::  
  
Stef: ARRRGGHH! Then bring them with you.. we have to go to Sorch for a meeting with my leaders!  
  
C.I.R.: OO is that bad??? :: blink ::  
  
Stef: I don't really know C.I.R. come on we're going to be late!  
  
C.I.R.: Kay! :: finishes her pancakes :: all gone! :: smiles ::  
  
Stef: :: mumbles under her breath :: good for you :: grabs C.I.R. and throws her in the vootrunner ::   
  
C.I.R.: OWCHIES! Don't throw me please :: sobs ::  
  
Stef: sorry C.I.R..... Vootrunner control on! Computer!  
  
Computer: yes Invader Stef??  
  
Stef: Take us to planet Sorch for a meeting with my leaders...  
  
Computer: right away Stef! :: vootrunner starts then blasts off :: We will be arriving on Sorch in 15 min.  
  
Stef: okay :: sits back in her chair looking at a picture :: * sigh * I miss him sometimes....  
  
C.I.R.: Aw.... Its okay master :: sits on Stef's lap :: I'm sure you'll find someone else :: smiles ::  
  
Stef: yeah maybe your right C.I.R. maybe your right..... :: Vootrunner flies off into the deep dark space towards Sorch hearing a little echo of Stef singing while looking out her window at the stars and C.I.R. sleeping on her lap ::   
  
Stef: I was so lonely until I met you baby  
You were the reason and I wanted you to stay  
Now it seems so long and you've gone away  
  
You were my first love you'll always be the one  
You light my darkness and  
You're brighter than a star  
I'm alive when you're in my life baby  
  
I'd love to promise you my heart  
I never want to be apart  
  
Without your love without your love  
My lonely soul is left behind  
Just wish to see you one more time  
Cos I would never last a day I'd fade away   
Without your love.....  
  
~~ Fades out ~~  
  
  
C.I.R.: wake up master! We're here!  
  
Stef: huh?? :: yawns :: where?? Wait what time is it???  
  
C.I.R.: uh... its 11:25 AM and we are on Sorch!  
  
Stef: o.... RIGHT! The meeting :: smacks her head :: come C.I.R.!  
  
C.I.R.: :: gets dark red eyes :: yes my master! :: follows Stef and then her pink eye color comes back ::  
  
Stef: :: sees a sign that says on it :: Welcome Corvecens and Irkens to Sorch... please follow the arrows to the meeting ...place....thing....  
  
C.I.R.: OO This way master!  
  
Stef: uh... right...  
  
~~ Meeting ..place... thing.. ~~  
  
  
Tallest Pink: Where is Stef???? o.0  
  
Tallest Blue: yeah she was suppose to be here 10 min. ago :: looks upset ::  
  
Tricia: :: looks around outside for Stef :: 0.0 hey Stef your late! Our leaders aren't that happy about that....  
  
Stef: Sorry Tricia I fell asleep and got lost and....  
  
Tricia: Blah Blah Blah.... Etc.... Etc.... Come on already!  
  
Stef: ok..... Come C.I.R. :: opens a door :: uh.. hello my leaders :: smiles :: um... sorry I am late I had uh....  
  
Tallest Pink: Whatever Stef please just sit down....  
  
Tallest Blue: yes please do :: both look upset :: =/  
  
Stef: :: sits down ::   
  
Tallest Pink: Now.... Since your finally here we can begin the meeting :: mumbles :: thank god!  
  
Tallest Blue: * sigh * Let's just get to the point now shall we... we called you here because you and your robot will be going to a far away planet called Earth. You'll leave your home planet in three hours from now so pack you things please just to tell you anyway....  
  
Stef: Wait!? So I'm going to Earth and I only have three hours to get all my stuff packed... and ... wait! Why am I going there???  
  
Tallest Pink: you're being sent to planet Earth to live there for a few years and explore around it....but....  
  
Stef: But that's not it huh???  
  
Tallest Blue: Well your really being sent there to stop a invader from destroying the planet and remember this nothing must come in your way during this mission ok??  
  
Stef: I.... I understand my leaders....  
  
Tallest Pink: Oh yeah and there is bad news with this....  
  
Tallest blue: Shut up Pink!  
  
Stef: :: looks worried :: bad news??? What kind of bad news????  
  
Tallest Pink: well uh... you tell her Blue.  
  
Tallest Blue: o fine! The invader we heard who is also trying to destroy Earth is.... ZiM.  
  
Stef: :: looks pale ::  
  
Tallest Pink: and we don't know if you're going to make it back alive...  
  
Stef: :: stands up and put both of her hands on the table in front of her :: You mean to tell me ... that ZiM is the Invader that I have to kill or stop and he might destroy me????!!  
  
Tallest Pink: well... yes... I think....  
  
Tallest Blue: :: shakes her head ::  
  
Stef: I accept this mission to Earth!  
  
Tallest Pink: Wonderful! Thank you so much Stef you are doing everyone on Corvec and Irk a very good favor! :: smiles ::  
  
Stef: o.0 0.o whatever... :: walks out of the room ::  
  
C.I.R.: Where are we going master???  
  
Stef : :: smiles:: Back to Earth C.I.R.!  
  
~~ Back on Corvec three hours later ~~  
  
  
Stef: Got everything C.I.R.???  
  
C.I.R.: Yep everything I need :: brings a cookie, soda, a video tape, and a TV :: :: nods ::  
  
Stef: ok.... Bring it to the Vootrunner...  
  
C.I.R.: okie!  
  
Stef: :: she looks around her bedroom and finds a picture of ZiM, Tricia, Tricia's boyfriend Bill, G.I.R., C.I.R., and herself sitting on the couch together :: :: she smiles remembering.. grabs the picture and puts it in her book bag then locks her house up and leaves to her vootrunner with C.I.R. following her ::   
  
Stef: :: jumps into her seat :: ready C.I.R.??  
  
C.I.R.: YEP!  
  
Stef: Computer take us to planet Earth number 22669  
  
Computer: Yes Stef! :: Vootrunner flies off ::  
  
~~ To be continued ~~   
  
  
How was it??? I hope you like my story! Anyway episode 2 is coming soon!  
Or it might be here already please review for me thanks  
Sign,  
Invader Stef  
  
  



	2. Friend or Foe Episode 2

Friend or Foe?? Episode 2.  
By: Invader Stef  
  
  
~~ 6 months later ~~  
  
  
Computer: Stef ... we will be arriving on Planet Earth in a few min.  
  
Stef: Excellent! Once we land we shall make disguises and a home for us :: vootrunner flies into Earth ::  
  
Computer: 2 min. until landing :: vootrunner lands carefully in an empty spot between two houses :: Landing successful! :: Doors open from vootrunner ::  
  
Stef: C.I.R. wake up we're here :: smiles ::  
  
C.I.R.: :: yawns :: O EARTH! YAY! :: Jumps for joy :: we're on Earth we're on Earth....  
  
Stef: C.I.R.! Quit fooling around and help me out here!  
  
C.I.R.: okiedokie :: helps Stef carry all their stuff out of the vootrunner ::  
  
Stef: Well that's one thing done, but we still need to make disguises for us and also make a house too! ....   
  
C.I.R.: Okie master .... You take care of the disguises and I'll take care of the house thing kay??  
  
Stef: ok C.I.R. at least it will get done faster that way :: hand C.I.R. a weird invention :: use this to make the house!  
  
C.I.R.: okiedokie Stef! :: Draws a purple house that has four black windows, a flat roof, a little tall, a satellite dish on top of the roof to contact Stef's leaders and to also watch TV, a triangle door and a walk way in front of the house that leads to the sidewalk with four artifacts Stef made in her spare time when she wasn't doing anything :: How's this :: shows the drawing to Stef ::   
  
Stef: Cool C.I.R.! That's really good! :: smiles :: but don't make it yet! I still have to make our disguises....  
  
C.I.R.: okie....uh.. I wanna be a hippo!  
  
Stef: Uh... isn't that a little too big??  
  
C.I.R.: Well... kind of...  
  
Stef: :: thinks :: HEY! How about a kitty cat!  
  
C.I.R.: OO I like kitties  
  
Stef: ok then :: puts C.I.R. in a machine :: now don't move C.I.R. I don't want to mess your disguise up!  
  
C.I.R.: OO you're making it??  
  
Stef: yep its hand made... well kind of....  
  
C.I.R.: Okiedokie! :: machine doors close and a light flashed then the doors open again :: O I'm pretty! :: steps out with a kitty disguise that has big eyes with blue color for fur, black ears, paws, and a small little tail. In the middle of her stomach a zipper is shown with a collar on her neck :: How do I look master???  
  
Stef: :: turns around :: WOW your pretty C.I.R.  
  
C.I.R.: thank you :: smiles and then runs around in circles ::  
  
Stef: Now let's see for my disguise :: looks at the computer screen :: hmm.... Nope that won't do... not that one either ... O I like this one! :: Goes inside the machine, doors close and a light flashed then the doors opened again :: :: Steps out with a human disguise that has brown long hair and in the front some pieces of her banes are braided down to her shoulders. She has green eyes but are covered by her glasses with her invader outfit on and a heart necklace around her neck and dark black shoes. :: How do I look C.I.R.??  
  
C.I.R.: :: looks at her master :: O like your disguise! Your beautiful Stef!  
  
Stef: thanks C.I.R. :: smiles :: ok now that that's done with... lets make our house! :: places the invention on the ground, grabs C.I.R. and runs away from it ::  
  
:: All of a sudden the invention grows bigger and the vootrunner was carried up to the roof by wires. Windows poped out of no where and a walk way was formed with two of Stef's artifacts on each side. Then a triangle door appeared with a sign on it that says I luv Earth. Finally a fence was made where the sidewalk ended by her house and wires were on each side of the house into the other people's houses for electricity ::   
  
C.I.R.: O cool house master!  
  
Stef: :: walks to the door :: :: when she knocked on the door two times, two robots appeared to greet them into the house ::  
  
Robot Parents: Welcome Home Stef!  
  
Stef: :: walks in with C.I.R. :: :: the house looked exactly like the one on her home planet ::  
  
C.I.R.: I'm going to watch TV!  
  
Stef: Ok C.I.R. but we have a busy day tomorrow... We have to learn a lot about this planet and how to fit in so no one would know about us okay??  
  
C.I.R.: Did you say something???  
  
Stef: :: looks angry :: oh nothing C.I.R. :: walks to her bedroom and lays down on her smooth comfy bed with her music on and looking at the stars on her ceiling then she falls asleep ::  
  
~~ Fades out ~~  
  
~~~ Next Morning ~~~  
  
  
Miss Bitters: Class we have a new student today her name is Stef..... Now Stef please sit in the seat next to Dib so we can all get on with our doomed lives! :: points to the desk ::  
  
Stef: :: walks over to the desk and sits in the seat ::  
  
Miss Bitters: Now class today we are going to learn about the doom of Earth!! Doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom.... Etc....  
  
Stef: :: looks over to Dib's desk to see him drawing ZiM jumping off a house into rocks :: hehehe cool picture you're good....  
  
Dib: huh?? O thanks... :: goes back to drawing ::  
  
Stef: no problem....  
  
Dib: my name is Dib :: puts one hand out in front of him ::  
  
Stef: cool name! Mine is Stef :: shakes his hand ::  
  
Dib: that's a nice name...  
  
Stef: thanks.  
  
Dib: :: thinks :: uh.. not to make you mad or anything but you look a little like ZiM over there I mean you skin color....  
  
Stef: oh...uh...well... something happened to one of my experiments I was working on and it got all over my skin and turned it green.... Why???  
  
Dib: oh... uh... no reason really just wondering.....  
  
Stef: oh...ok.  
  
Dib: :: looks away from Stef and glares at ZiM with one eye brow up ::  
  
ZiM: :: ignores Dib and goes back to playing with a pencil :: :: mumbles :: Stupid pitiful human!  
  
~~ Bell Rings ~~  
  
Miss Bitters: Doom Doom Doom go home now and have a horrible weekend!  
  
Dib: :: grabs his book bag and books :: well uh... I guess I'll see you around....  
  
Stef: yeah ok.... Bye Dib... :: waves ::  
  
Dib: Bye Stef :: walks out of the classroom with the rest of the students leaving ZiM and Stef only in the room ::  
  
Stef: :: grabs her drawing book and skool stuff then trips ::  
  
ZiM: HAHAHA! Pitiful worm baby :: pushes her out of the way and leaves ::  
  
Stef: creep! :: picks her stuff up off the floor and leaves the classroom ::  
  
Dib: :: walks out the front doors then stops and looks around for Gaz :: o.o :: thinks :: well Gaz left without me again oh well.... :: keeps walking until he hears footsteps behind him :: :: turns around slowly :: ZiM! What do you want??? o.O What are you trying to do ruin my weekend??  
  
ZiM: oh nothing human..... I was just walking this way because it is quicker to get to my house that's all and why would you care????  
  
Dib: uh...huh.... I care because every time you follow me you always try to do something that's why Alien!  
  
ZiM: hey Dib look a space ship!  
  
Dib: uh.. huh.... Yeah right ZiM nice try but...  
  
ZiM: :: punches Dib in the face ::  
  
Dib: :: falls down :: Are you nuts??? :: punches ZiM in the squiddly spooch! ::  
  
ZiM: :: grabs his stomach :: My squiddly Spooch! You would wish you never did that Dib!  
  
Dib: really I thought that felt kind of good doing that HAHAHA!!  
  
ZiM: :: Spider legs come out from his back :: this is why!   
  
Dib: :: looks up a ZiM :: (( because he's bigger with his spider legs )) o shoot! :: runs away ::  
  
ZiM: :: follows closely behind Dib :: You can't escape THE POWER OF ZIM!! :: kicks Dib in the leg :: Now that felt good! BWAHAHHA!  
  
Dib: :: falls then gets back up but slips because his leg is sprained :: OW!  
  
ZiM: AHAHA! I win this one Dib for Good! :: gets hit by a different spider leg :: HEY!  
  
Stef: did I miss anything???  
  
ZiM: Stef.... I know you!  
  
Stef: Of course you do silly!  
  
ZiM: O well the past is behind me I shall destroy you! :: charges after Stef ::  
  
Stef: :: jumps up and ZiM slams into a brick wall ::  
  
ZiM: X.X :: falls backwards ::  
  
Stef: :: walks over to Dib with her spider legs back in her bag :: you ok??  
  
Dib: I think so.. Ow my leg!  
  
Stef: its sprained I should take you back to your house  
  
Dib: :: looks beaten up :: thanks Stef :: smiles :: :: then faints ::  
  
ZiM: I will destroy you someother time Stef just watch your back because next time you and Dib won't be so lucky BWAHAHHA... OW my squiddly Spooch! :: walks off in another direction ::  
  
Stef: :: picks up Dib and carries him to his house ::  
  
~~ Dib's house ~~  
  
Gaz: hey Dib you awake yet??  
  
Dib: huh?? :: opens his eyes :: where's Stef??  
  
Gaz: o you mean the Girl who carried you in here?? She went home I guess now move your laying on my gameslave! .  
  
Dib: huh?? O sorry :: gets up ::  
  
Gaz: thank you! :: walks to the chair and sits down playing her videogame ::  
  
Dib: * sighs * :: then falls asleep again ::  
  
~~ Stef's house ~~  
  
Stef: C.I.R. I'm home! :: shuts the door behind her ::  
  
C.I.R.: Hi master I watched the scary monkey show today! :: grins ::  
  
Stef: Tha's nice C.I.R. :: drops on the couch and sits next to C.I.R. ::  
  
C.I.R.: where were you master?? You said that you would be home at 3:00 PM and its already 4:00 PM  
  
Stef: oh...uh... well I was just helping someone out with a problem.....  
  
C.I.R.: Is this person a friend or foe??  
  
Stef: :: smiles :: he's a friend C.I.R.  
  
C.I.R.: Okie :; goes back to watching TV ::   
  
Stef: :: rolls her eyes and walks to her bedroom :: What a day! :: shuts the door :: but it was pretty exciting though....  
  
~~ To Be Continued ~~  
  



	3. The Evil Plot Episode 3

The Evil Plot Episode 3.  
By: Invader Stef  
  
  
Stef: C.I.R. I'm going out for a walk ok???  
  
C.I.R.: okiedokie master! :: jumps on the couch ::  
  
Stef: :: walks outside:: ah.... What a beautiful day to explore this planet! :: pushes a button from her watch :: Mini vootrunner on! :: a skate board figure comes from the roof and flies down to Stef ::   
  
Vootrunner: good afternoon Stef!  
  
Stef: :: she jumps on the mini vootrunner :: I'm going to just explore the planet around this area..... :: flies off ::  
  
:: suddenly music in the background gets louder and Stef joins in ::  
  
Stef: The kisses of the sun  
Were sweet I didn't blink  
I let in my eyes   
Like an exotic drink  
The radio playing songs   
That I have never heard  
I don't know what to say  
O not another word   
Just la la la la  
It goes around the world  
Just la la la la  
It's all around the world  
Just la la la la  
And everybody's singing  
La la la la  
And now the bells are ringing.....  
  
La la la la la la la la la la  
la la la la la la la la la la  
la la la la la ....  
  
Stef: hmm... that's strange... I see no humans around..... and the sky looks Different too hmm..... :: hears something :: 0.0 what's that??? ::looks around and sees something coming toward her :: What the....!  
  
ZiM: :: flies toward Stef going at a high speed :: AHAHAHA!! I've got you now! :: fires a missile ::  
  
Stef: :: tries to dodge the shot :: AAAAHHHHH!!!!  
  
ZiM: YOU CAN'T ESCAPE THE POWER OF ZIM!!!!! :: fires again ::  
  
Stef: :: doesn't see the other missile coming towards her :: huh?? :: turns around :: NNNOO!! :: Vootrunner is hit and falls down to the ground :: AAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!  
  
ZiM: :: follows her ::   
  
Mini Vootrunner: :: crashes ::  
  
Stef :: tries to get the mini vootrunner off her legs ::   
  
ZiM: BWAHAHA! :: walks up to her with a gun in his hand :: NOW I WILL TAKE CARE OF YOU!!! :: takes the gun and aims it at her head :: Good bye FOREVER Stef! BWAHAHA!  
  
Stef: no Don't ZiM !  
  
ZiM: :: fires ::  
  
Stef: :: Wakes up screaming in fright :: NO ZIM DON'T KILL ME!!!!!  
  
:: Class laughs while Dib looks concerned ::   
  
ZiM: :: looks at Stef with one eyebrow up :: o.0  
  
Miss Bitters: Well :: with a hiss :: Misss Stef thank you for interrupting the lesson can you tell us what we were talking about??  
  
Dib: :: whispers to Stef :: The Earth's DOOM......  
  
Stef: uh.... The Earth's doom????  
  
Miss Bitters: :: hisses :: Lucky guess.... :: goes back to her desk and continues were she left off :: DOOM DOOM DOOM.....   
  
:: bell rings for recess ::   
  
:: everyone runs outside to the playground ::  
  
Dib: :: looks worried a little :: are you ok??? That must have been a bad nightmare or something.....  
  
Stef: yeah it was.. and I'm fine thanks Dib :: smiles :: so... uh.... How's your leg doing??  
  
Dib: :: walks out the room talking to Stef :: huh?? O its better thanks to you helping me and everything......  
  
Stef: good..... :: sees ZiM walking out the door to the playground :: that dream just felt real to me.....  
  
ZiM: :: sees Dib and Stef :: o.0 stupid human stink beast :: walks out ::  
  
Dib: so.. what was that you had about anyway????  
  
Stef: uh...nothing.... Forget it....  
  
Dib: oh... ok.... So wanna chat???  
  
Stef: uh.. sure...I guess..... :: looks around for ZiM and sees him working on a invention and then gets worried about it ::   
  
Dib: what's wrong Stef???  
  
Stef: It's ZiM again..... I don't feel safe after what happened Friday after skool was over... :: sits down looking unhappy ::  
  
Dib: oh.... Well don't worry about ZiM he can't do anything good for his ideas anyway....  
  
ZiM: :: hears them talking :: o that is what you think Dib once you see your doom is coming..... :: walks in the skool ::  
  
Stef: hmm.... I guess so....  
  
Dib: So what do you wanna talk about???  
  
Stef: :: thinks :: I don't know.... Uh.... How about our favorite things to do???  
  
Dib: ok.... Well as you know I try to always reveal ZiM's alien form...but my plans fail all the time which stinks...but if ZiM made a plan to get rid of me I always spoil his ideas by finding a way to stop him.... Which is good.....  
  
Stef: :: nods :: well... I like to draw, listen to music, and other stuff too....  
  
Dib: cool....:: pulls out his laptop :: I need to check my info on ZiM then update it.... :: looks through some files :: Ah... Here it is....let's see....  
ZiM  
Type: Alien  
Planet: unknown..  
Mission: to take over Earth probably...  
Weaknesses: water...being revealed....uh... peas and other stuff which is unknown....  
Partners: unknown....  
  
And that's all I know about him for now.....so I don't have that much info on him....  
  
Stef: :: thinks :: well he's mean... and he will destroy anything that comes in his way during his mission and has a robot name G.I.R. which I researched on..... let's see... :: pulls out her own computer from her bag on her back ::   
G.I.R.  
Stands for: Geographic Information Retrieval Unit  
Assigned to: ZiM  
Intelligent: well.... Not good...  
Disguise: A green Dog with a zipper in the middle  
And that's all I know about his robot....will that help a little with your updates???  
  
Dib: yeah I could use that info.....  
  
Stef: :: puts her computer away :: well that solves that problem....  
  
Dib: yep :: types in the information ::  
  
Stef: :: hears the bell ring and sees everyone walking back in the skool :: we have to go in now...  
  
Dib: ok :: packs his stuff up then wonders :: hey doesn't my sister always sit next to me when its recess??? I haven't seen her all day except at our house..... hmm.... :: looks around for ZiM ::  
  
Stef: What's wrong Dib???  
  
Dib: :: doesn't see ZiM :: hey where's ZiM????  
  
Stef: huh?? :: doesn't see him anywhere :: maybe he went inside :: pulls on Dib's hand a little :: come on or Miss Bitters is going to kill us both....  
  
Dib: oh right... :: grabs his laptop and walks in the skool with Stef ::  
  
:: everyone sits down in their seats ::   
  
Miss Bitters: Now students since your play time is finished we can get back to our doomed lives!  
  
Dib: :: raises his hand ::   
  
Miss bitters: yes Dib!  
  
Dib: Miss Bitters Zim didn't come in when recess was over...  
  
Miss Bitters: oh you poor Doomed child... If you must know DIB! ZiM was the first one in the classroom and asked to go to the restroom!  
  
Dib: but isn't that a little too long???  
  
Miss Bitters: SILENCE CHILD! :: Slithers over to Dib's desk and stood in front of him :: You will stay an hour of detention after Skool is over! And anyone else who speaks will join him also..... :: goes back to her desk hisses once at everyone and goes back to the lesson ::  
  
Dib: :: sits quietly watching the door and waiting for ZiM to come back into the classroom ::  
  
  
~~ a experiment room ~~  
  
Gaz: . ZiM untie me if you want to live to see another day of your miserable life!  
  
ZiM: O I'm very sorry to do this to you but.... I need you to do a favor for me..... :: Smiles evilly :: I need your mind so I can control your brain and get rid of your pitiful brother who always gets in the way of my plan! NOW HOLD STILL HUMAN!  
  
:: a machine comes down behind ZiM ::  
  
Gaz: ZiM when I get out of this I will tare you apart!  
  
ZiM: :: turns on the machine and a head piece comes down on Gaz's head :: Oh I don't think that will happen because I will have be controlling you! BWAHAHA! :: Pushes a button, which electrocutes Gaz in the head ::  
  
Gaz: AARRRRGGGHHH!!!! :: eyes turn evil red ::  
  
ZiM: YES YES MY PLAN IS WORKING!!!! BWAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
:: machine stops working and Gaz is untied ::  
  
Gaz: :: sounds almost like a robot :: What is my mission master???  
  
ZiM: your mission is to eliminate Dib!  
  
Gaz: Yes master :: walks out the door like nothing happened :: Woah! How did I get out here??? OH! My gameslave! :: forgets about what she was thinking picks up her gameslave and walks off to her classroom ::   
  
ZiM: MWAHAHA!!! Try and get away from this one Dib! BWAHAHAHA! :: walks out of the room and back to class talking to himself about the evil plot he has planed :: While Dib is being eliminated by Gaz I can Target Stef... for her worst nightmare is coming :: evil laugh :: ahem! :: opens the classroom door :: MY BUSSINESS IS DONE!!!! :: walks over to his desk and sits down ::  
  
Miss Bitters: ZiM that is your last bathroom break for the rest of the month!  
  
ZiM: yes Miss Bitters!  
  
:: Bell rings ::   
  
Miss Bitters: GO HOME YOU MISREABLE LITTLE BRATS! Except for you Dib! You stay in your seat for an hour more!   
  
:: everyone walks out except for Dib who is sitting in his seat waiting for the hour to start ::  
  
Stef: hey Dib want me to wait for you???  
  
Dib: :: looks up:: no that's ok.. you can go home I don't mined.....  
  
Stef: ok... see ya tomorrow Dib :: walks out seeing ZiM run out of the skool like he was in a hurry or something :: hmm... he must be up to something.....  
  
~~ 1 hour later ~~  
  
Miss Bitters: Dib! Your time is up go home now!  
  
Dib: :: grabs his books and leaves the room :: finally its over.....  
  
Dib: :: opens the door :: Gaz you home??? Hmm..... something doesn't feel right??? :: turns the TV on to watch his show :: hey what's with the TV???? There's nothing on...hmm.... :: checks the cable cords :: well that's fine.... Hey what the....!  
  
ZiM: :: appears in his Alien Form on the TV screen :: hello Dib!  
  
Dib: 0.0 ZiM!? What do you want???  
  
ZiM: oh nothing ...just saying goodbye to you human! AHAHAHAHA!  
  
:: suddenly Dib's house locks up with a metal guard blocking all the windows and the front and back door ::   
  
Dib: Huh?? What are you doing ZiM???  
  
ZiM: making sure you won't escape my plans or call for help.... YOUR DOOM HAS COME FOR YOU NOW! BWAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Dib: :: turns around and sees Gaz with dark red eyes holding a sharp knife in her hand :: :: looks scared :: Gaz what are you doing???  
  
Gaz: Carrying out my mission.... I must ...  
  
Dib: Gaz please don't say it!  
  
Gaz: Kill you!  
  
Dib: :: wide eyes :: why????  
  
ZiM: because I told her you pitiful human! MWAHAHA!  
  
Dib: AAAHHHH!!! :: runs away :: there has to be a door somewhere that isn't locked!  
  
Gaz; DIE DIB! :: charges after him with the knife in her hand :: I WILL KILL YOU!!!  
  
Dib: Gaz stop! :: runs then slips on some water on the floor and slides into the living room couch :: AAAHHHH!!!!  
  
Gaz: I've got you now! :: walks slowly towards Dib ::  
  
Dib: oh god NO! :: tries to get the couch off him but couldn't move :: ZiM don't do this!  
:: hears a evil laugh in the background ::  
  
ZiM: Goodbye human! Too bad you won't get to see me conquer this filthy PLANET! BWAHAHAHA!!! :: TV shuts off ::  
  
Dib: NNNNOOOO!!!!!   
  
~~ To Be Continued ~~  



	4. Stuck in your own plot! Episode 4.

Disclaimer: Ok once again I don't own any Invader ZiM characters in these chapters or episode! This chapter has I think... some action... and adventure in it! And a little romance I think... anyway.. ^.^ I hope you enjoy!  
  
  
  
Stuck in your own Plot! Episode 4.  
By: Invader Stef  
  
Dib: :: tries to get up ::  
  
Gaz: :: runs toward Dib with the knife in her hand ::  
  
Dib: :: struggles and pulls one hand free from underneath the couch :: YES! :: kicks and pushes the couch off him :: I'm......O.O I'M GOING TO DIE!!!!! :: grabs a book and throws it at her :: maybe that worked stopping her.....  
  
Gaz: :: slashes the book into pieces with one quick slice! ::   
  
Dib: or.... Not...:: starts to run ::   
  
Gaz: you're going to regret that Dib!   
  
Dib: :: runs until he came upon the basement stairs and stopped ::   
  
Gaz: :: raises the hand holing the knife::   
  
Dib: :: looks scared :: GAZ DON'T! :: dodges the knife but looses his balance and falls down the basement stairs head first :: AAAHhhhhh!!!! :: falls and hears a crack in his leg :: ow... my leg.... :: pulls one of his right pant leg up to see blood all over his leg :: ouch.... :: tries to turn around to the stairway :: huh?? :: looks and doesn't see Gaz anywhere in sight :: :: gulp :: She could be anywhere???? But where??? :: tries to stand up but falls down again in pain :: OW! Darn leg .... I can't let ZiM win or the whole Earth is doomed!  
  
Gaz: :: all of a sudden... She comes from behind Dib in the dark shadows and starts to choke him ::  
  
Dib: :: tries to pull her off but couldn't really move because of his leg :: Gaz stop! Don't do this! :: yells :: HELP SOMEONE I'M BEING KILLED BY A PSYCHO SISTER!!!!!! :: sees his computer on the ground that he left in his dad's lab (( because that's where they are)) and kicks it over and it turns on a help call ::  
  
~~ Stef's house ~~  
  
C.I.R:: picks up a signal in her head satellite :: OO Master! Someone has a signal going out! YAY! :: looks around :: Master????? :: looks puzzled :: Now where did she go??? Oh WELL! :: goes back to watching the scary monkey show ::  
  
~~ Some where ~~  
  
Stef: :: walk down the street with an invention in her hand :: o what house was it again??? :: hears a scream that was close ::  
  
Dib: SOMEONE HELP ME!!!! MY SISTER HAS GONE MAD!  
  
Stef: Dib!  
  
Dib: Stef?? STEF! are you there help me!  
  
Stef: :: runs toward the house where she hears Dib's voice :: Dib where are you!  
  
Dib: down here!  
  
Stef: :: sees a small window that was locked but not metal locked :: hang on Dib! :: kicks the window and glass shatters everywhere on the floor :: :: jumps through the window and kicks Gaz off then picks her up and throws her hard against a table ::  
  
Dib: :: pant pant pant.... Tries to breathe :: thank.... You... Stef...  
  
Stef: come on! Who did this???  
  
Dib: ZiM.....:: faints ::  
  
Stef: :: gets evil eyes :: ZIM! :: grabs Dib and climbs out the window ::  
  
ZiM: :: comes walking toward Dib's house with GiR by his side :: I wonder if he's dead yet hehehe....  
  
GiR: Master don't you think this is wrong??? I don't like wars because then I can't watch my scary monkey shows! .  
  
ZiM: SHUSH! GiR, I'm just getting rid of a problem and don't worry about the TV all the time!  
  
GiR: you're right master...:: pulls out his moose plushie toy :: :: squeezes his moose toy and it squeaks :: hehehe..... :: giggles with a happy face on ::  
  
ZiM: GiR you are hope less... I'm just getting rid of a problem and....  
  
GiR: and she is helping it out hehehehe....... :: points ::  
  
ZiM: WHAT?! ARRRGGGGGHHHH!  
  
Stef: :: lays Dib down on the grass trying to heal his leg when her eye caught ZiM on the other side of the street :: YOU! :: runs toward him and punches him in the face ::  
  
GiR: ouchies! O.  
  
ZiM: :: has a black eye now and starts to fight with Stef :: you always spoil my plans.... WELL NOT THIS TIME! :: takes out a laser gun and fires it at Stef :: :: misses ::  
  
Dib: :: wakes up and sees ZiM and Stef fighting :: ZiM! You leave Stef alone! :: tries to get up ::  
  
ZiM: :: pushes Stef out of his way and aim the gun at Dib :: I'll deal with you first human! :: shoots Dib but misses because Stef pushed ZiM into a wall ::  
  
ZiM: :: spider legs come out ::  
  
Stef: O.O :: blink :: :: starts to run ::   
  
ZiM: :: jumps high and lands in front of Stef :: YOU CAN'T ESCAPE ME THIS TIME! :: picks her up and throws her against a brick wall ::   
  
Stef: AAH! :: screams in pain and falls on the ground :: :: tries to open her eyes ::  
  
ZiM: :: gets ready to fire at her :: BWAHAHAHA! Your doom is..... :: has a memory come back to him :: what's this???  
  
Dib: STEF! :: gets up still in pain and runs as quick as he could go over to where ZiM was standing ::   
  
GiR: MASTER! I told you wars aren't right! :: pushes a button and a tissue comes out :: here master ^_^  
  
ZiM: what's this for GiR?!  
  
GiR: uh... for your eye!  
  
ZiM: .........  
  
GiR: master??  
  
ZiM: I can't do it.... :: drops the gun :: Computer I need a pick up! Come GiR!  
  
GiR: :: walks over to ZiM :: :: salutes :: YES MY MASTER!  
  
ZiM: :: a light comes out of GiR's head and goes around ZiM and GiR :: :: starts to disappear with GiR by his side and holding Stef in his arms :: I will let you and your sister go this time... BUT... you won't be so lucky next time! I WILL BE BACK! BWAHAHAHAHA!!!! :: disappears with his evil laugh fading away ::   
  
Dib: STEF! :: stops and hears someone behind him :: :: gulp :: turns around :: Gaz??  
  
Gaz: :: shakes her head :: what happen I found my self down stairs in Dad's lab place under a table...??   
  
Dib: well.... Let's see.... ZiM took over your mind so he told you to kill me... so you went on a psycho killing spree by first trying to kill me with a knife then trying to choke me to death while I was helpless because of.... Ow ..my leg.. anyway....my leg broke then Stef heard me screaming for help so she helped me out.... And threw you against a table.... Then helped me out of the house..... then ZiM came and beat Stef badly up then took her with him back to where ever he came from . ......and here we are right now...  
  
Gaz: man you have a wild mind..... I think you're the one that went crazy...  
  
Dib: but Gaz look at our house its.... :: suddenly doesn't see the windows locked or anything like none of it ever happened :: where did the metal door go and all the windows were locked!  
  
Gaz: ok...  
  
Dib: Hey Gaz if its ok with you I'm gonna take a nap for a few.. :: faints ::  
  
Gaz: oh brother.... :: drags her brother into the empty house and throws him on a chair :: ... Now where did I put my Gameslave??? :: looks around upstairs :: OO THERE IT IS! :: picks it up and hugs it then walks to the couch, turns the TV on and starts to play her videogame while Dib was sleeping ::   
  
~~ ZiM's Lair ~~  
  
ZiM: :: by a table working on a invention :: G.I.R. how is she doing???  
  
G.I.R.: she looks better but she's not awake yet.... Are you sure she's alright master???  
  
ZiM: YES! G.I.R. I am sure! :: goes back to work ::  
  
G.I.R.: okiedokie! OO MY MOOSE! :: plays with his moose toy :: :: giggles ::  
  
ZiM: : walks over to Stef :: hmm... she does look better but she can't get in the way again or  
She won't have luck next time she runs into my plans and destroying this filthy planet!!!   
  
Stef: :: opens her eyes :: wha... what happen???  
  
GiR.: OO MASTER SHE'S AWAKE!!!! Now she can watch the scary monkey show with me! YAY!  
  
ZiM: no scary monkey show G.I.R.! not now.... :: grins evilly at her :: hello Stef welcome to my LAIR OF DOOM! BWAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
Stef: :: wires hold her down from moving :: hey!  
  
ZiM: I'm sorry but since you came in the way of my mission, I must make sure that you will never interfere with my plans again by making your nightmares come true BWAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
Stef: what do you mean my dreams will be real???  
  
ZiM: well.. you see... NOT YOUR DREAMS! Your nightmares!  
  
Stef: My nightmares?? ARE YOU CRAZY!!!  
  
ZiM: :: thinks :: well... not really... :: why does everyone think I'm crazy :: oh.. well... I'm sorry to do this to you Stef... but I can't have anyone especially you interfering with my mission on taking over this filthy planet! COMPUTER! Take her to my nightmare lab! Oh.. yea... and once your there Stef, No one will be able to help Dib with his impending DOOM! BWAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Stef: :: struggles to break free but fails ::  
  
Computer: :: takes her to the nightmare lab and throws her in the room then locks it up ::  
  
Stef: hey let me out of here!!!  
  
ZiM: Computer put it on nightmare mode!  
  
Computer: :: nightmare mode on ::  
  
:: Suddenly the scenery changes and looks like (( the scene from episode 3 when she was dreaming in Skool ))   
  
Stef: :: opens her eyes :: huh?? Where am I??? :: gets up :: C.I.R.! G.I.R.! Dib??? :: looks around and sees buildings being blown up :: is... is this Earth???  
  
ZiM: :: appears on her watch screen she was wearing :: Yes it is Stef... nice huh?? :: laughs ::   
  
Stef: but it looks......  
  
ZiM: different I know... heheheh... Looks like I won the battle!  
  
Stef: :: sits down on the ground :: how can this be??? But wait this is just a nightmare its not real!   
  
ZiM: it will be soon! MWAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Stef: but this can't be real???  
  
ZiM: I don't know its your nightmare!... Oh sorry I can't chat long I have a planet to conquer! BWAHAHAHA!  
  
Stef: Planet??? O.O NO wait ZiM DON'T!!  
  
ZiM: :: shuts off the screen ::  
  
G.I.R.: OO! Master what's this do!  
  
ZiM: :: sees G.I.R. about to push the teleport button :: NO G.I.R. don't push that!  
  
G.I.R.: :: pushes the button and get's teleported with ZiM to where Stef is :: YAY! Lookie Master! Its Stef! :: smiles stupidly ::   
  
Stef: :: looks up and sees ZiM and G.I.R. standing in front of her :: What are you doing here??? Got stuck in your own plot??? :: laughs ::  
  
ZiM: :: looks angry at G.I.R. :: G.I.R.! why did you do that???  
  
G.I.R.: because I like pushing buttons :: smiles ::  
  
ZiM: o.0 okay... now lets see... if I can remember this correctly the emergency switch to get out of here is...... hmm... I forgot...  
  
Stef: oh well that's great to hear!  
  
ZiM: ok! What do you have any ideas????  
  
Stef: :: looks angry at ZiM :: well yea I do... I could beat you up or I could wait to get out of here then shoot you... or...  
  
ZiM: OK OK! Enough with the torment and death stuff!!! ... I meant do you have an idea to get out of here???  
  
Stef: uh.. not exactly....  
  
ZiM: Great! Thanks to my stupid unintelligent robot we are stuck here inside your mind until we find that emergency switch!  
  
G.I.R.: I'm sorry master... I didn't mean to... :: starts to cry ::   
  
Stef: awww... :: walks over to G.I.R. and pats him on the back :: Its not your fault G.I.R. don't cry...... Its more like you master's fault!  
  
ZiM: :: looks at her with a mean eye :: what did you say???  
  
Stef: Well it is your fault we're here because you put me in this nightmare dream ... thing!  
  
ZiM: :: argues with Stef :: Oh! Really! Well I wouldn't have if you didn't come in the way of my mission! AND MESS EVERYTHING UP!  
  
Stef: :: argues with ZiM and gets angry :: REALLY!? Well we wouldn't all be here if you didn't accept this mission to destroying this planet!  
  
:: both evil glare at each other and then they start to fight ::  
  
G.I.R.: :: looks at both of them fighting :: Hey guys cut it out! Come on! We have to figure a way out of here so I can watch my scary monkey show!  
  
ZiM: :: kicks Stef and then replies to G.I.R. :: G.I.R.! FORGET ABOUT YOUR STUPID SHOW!!!!  
  
G.I.R.: :: tears come down from its little robot eyes and it shuts up ::  
  
Stef: :: get angry and pushes ZiM into a wall :: Hey that wasn't really nice!  
  
ZiM: :: gets up holding his stomach :: so......... Why would you even Care! :: walks off to a blown up car and sits on top of it ::   
  
Stef: :: blink blink :: :: walks over to where ZiM is sitting and sits next to him and speaks to him in a calm soft voice :: ZiM?? Why are you like this??? Its like your different or something.........  
  
ZiM: :: ignores her and turns a different way ::   
  
Stef: :: looks down ::  
  
ZiM: I'VE CHANGED OK! Besides that was two or three years ago......... you might have changed too or you might be still living in the past!  
  
Stef: :: looks up at him :: I've changed ...... but its just......  
  
ZiM: What??? :: turns around and looks at her ::  
  
Stef: well......... Its just I still have feeling for you... that's all... :; sees G.I.R. and picks him up and puts him on her lap and pats his head softly ::  
  
ZiM: yeah ...... so... :: turns away again not looking at her or G.I.R. ::  
  
Stef: oh nevermind...   
  
ZiM: :: thinks :: I still have feelings for her but why don't I just come out and say it???  
  
Stef: * sighs *  
  
ZiM: Stef... I... I am an irken invader and nothing must comein my way of my mission!  
  
Stef: :: puts G.I.R. by ZiM and jumps off the car :: well ZiM as a corvecen I can't let you invade this planet and no matter what I will stop you!  
  
ZiM: well then I guess you won't need any help getting out of here huh??  
  
Stef: I bet you I can find the way out before you do!  
  
ZiM: well we'll just see about that Invader Stef! COME G.I.R.! :: walks off ::  
  
G.I.R.: :: salutes :: YES MY MASTER :: follows ZiM ::  
  
Stef: :: goes a different way ::  
  
~~ To be continued ~~  
  
So how was it??? I hope you enjoyed it Episode 5 will be up very soon I just have to get my InVader ZiM plushies done that I'm making! PLEASE review for me thank you! SEE YA! ^_^  
  



	5. Dream Escape Episode 5.

Disclaimer: Ok once again I don't own any invader zim characters! man this is tiring... Invader Stef and her robot C.I.R. are my characters I made one night if you want to know hoe e mail me please after your done reading this fanfic episode there is action in here! ^_^ ENJOY!  
  
  
  
Dream Escape Episode 5.  
By: Invader Stef  
  
  
ZiM: :: walk off in a different direction with G.I.R. closely behind him :: There must be a way out of here! But where is it???  
  
G.I.R.: :: follows closely next to his master and looks around :: EEK! Its scary here master! :: jumps on ZiM's head shaking ::  
  
ZiM: G.I.R.! get off my head! :: pulls G.I.R. off his head and puts him on the ground ::   
  
G.I.R.: Aww... but master... I'm scared of this place! :: looks around :: Hey master where is Steffy???  
  
ZiM: Stef went a different way G.I.R.! She is going to find her own way out of here...... If she can...... hehehe...  
  
G.I.R.: But master she could get hurt!  
  
ZiM: :: turns around :: What?! :: thinks of what might happen if he does turn back now and start looking for her :: Oh why must I have these feelings! Oh well... Ok G.I.R. ... let's go look for her...  
  
G.I.R.: YAY!! :: smiles stupidly ::   
  
ZiM: :: shakes his head :: come G.I.R.! :: picks G.I.R. up and walks off ::  
  
~~ Somewhere else ~~  
  
Stef: :: walks down the empty streets full of destroyed buildings, cars, and house that people use to live in :: :: looks around to see no one in sight :: * Sighs * :: thinks :: Maybe ZiM is right......... maybe I do still live I the past! :: gets a little angry :: Well I don't care anymore! :: pulls out a picture and her best friend Tricia sitting with her boyfriend and ZiM sitting with her, looks at it once and rips it up into two pieces and throws it :: I'll find my own way out of here! :: walks off ::  
  
ZiM: :: walks by the place she was just at :: hmm...... huh??? :: picks up the torn picture and puts both pieces in his book bag :: well... she was here...  
  
G.I.R.: OO LOOKIE MASTER! I found foot prints! Are they Stef's??  
  
ZiM: :: walks over to where G.I.R. is standing :: hmmm......... they might be... let's go G.I.R! :: walks off ::  
  
G.I.R: :: turns red eyes and salutes :: YES MY MASTER! :: follows ZiM down the path of the foot prints ::  
  
Stef: Stupid ZiM... Hey maybe if I used my computer map I couls find out where the emergency exit is! :: pulls out her laptop and turns it on :: now let's see... Computer location Map out!  
  
Computer: yes Stef! :: location map comes out ::  
  
Stef: at least my computer works! Hmm... computer locate where I am right now!  
  
Computer: locating......... nothing is found. I can't locate where you are Invader Stef..  
  
Stef: DARN IT! ZiM must have a location block on! . oh well thanks anyway computer... :: shuts it off and puts her computer back in her bag ::  
  
~~ 2 miles away from Stef ~~  
  
ZiM: She has to be close to us G.I.R.! :: looks around for any clues but finds nothing :: great just my luck! Hmmm......... COMPUTER! Locate where I am!  
  
ZiM's computer: Locating......... You are here... :: shows where he is on a screen ::  
  
ZiM: hmm... AH HA! I'm not very far from the emergency switch :: thinks ::  
But I can't leave Stef here even though that was my plan in the first place... =/  
  
G.I.R.: :: looks at his little scary monkey show watch :: aww...POO! My show already started :: sobs ::   
  
ZiM: this way G.I.R.! :: keeps walking ::  
  
G.I.R.: okiedokie... :: follows then stops :: hey master I thought I just heard something...  
  
ZiM: :: turns around :: G.I.R. forget what you hear just keep walking ::  
  
G.I.R.: okay! :: follows singing the doom song ::  
  
~~ Somewhere ~~   
  
Stef: :: keeps walking with out looking where she is going and hits a Tall Machine robot :: Ouch! :: rubs her head ::   
  
Giant Robot Thing: A human! Must destroy! :: gets its guns out and fires at Stef ::  
  
Stef: AAAAHHHH!!! :: dodges the shot and runs :: Computer I need my spider legs! :: computer doesn't reply :: Shoot! My computer must be broke... that means I can't use my spider legs or any of my stuff :: keeps running as fast as she could ::  
  
Giant Robot thing: :: fires again at Stef closely behind her ::  
  
Stef: :: ducks again and the shot hits a building that was still standing a little and starts to break off a little :: :: keeps running but then hits a wall because she wasn't watching where she was going :: ow... :: falls backwards :: My head :: rubs her head and finds out that its bleeding on top ::  
  
Giant Robot thing: MUST DESTROY ALL HUMANS! :: aims at her but gets hit by another shot ::   
  
ZiM: :: fires again :: HA! Take that!  
  
Giant Robot thing: :: turns around and its eyes turn red :: DIE! :: fires at ZiM and G.I.R. ::  
  
ZiM: AAAAHHH!! :: ducks but the shot hits G.I.R. right in the middle of his head ::  
  
G.I.R.: :: falls over with a huge hole in his head :: Mas...ter...... :: starts to fade out :: my... head.. hurts......... :: shuts off ::  
  
ZiM: G.I.R.! :: picks up G.I.R. :: G.I.R.! speak!  
  
G.I.R.: ..................  
  
Stef: :: gets up and runs over to where the robot is standing when she sees the building that was hit falling :: O.O ZIM! LOOK OUT! :: runs as fast as she could go ::  
  
ZiM: :: looks up and sees the building falling with the giant robot thing aiming the gun at him :: O.O :: blink blink :: O.O . O.O AAAAAHHHHH!!!  
  
Stef: :: pushes ZiM and G.I.R. out of the way of the falling building ::  
  
ZiM: :: gets pushed to the side with G.I.R. in his hands ::  
  
Stef: :: ducks :: AAAAHHHhhh!!!   
  
:: building falls on top of the robot and breaks into pieces and then a huge explosion happens where the building fell ::  
  
ZiM: STEF! :: puts G.I.R. down on the ground and runs to where the building fell only to see Stef's hand out but not moving :: O.O NNNOOOOO!!! :: quickly uses his spider legs and tries to lift al the bricks from the building and broken parts from the destroyed robot off Stef :: Hang on Stef!  
  
ZiM: :: pulls her out :: come on Stef wake up! :: shakes her :: please wake up! :: starts to cry a little until he feels her moving ::  
  
Stef: :: moves a little and opens her eyes :: huh?? What happened???  
  
ZiM: O.O ^^ Stef you're alive! Oh thank the ALMIGHTY TALLEST!  
  
Stef: :: moves a little then grabs her side :: ouch..  
  
ZiM: o.o :: sees that one of her sides is bleeding :: :: opens his book bag on his back and takes out a first aid kit and fixes it :: well.. that should do it for now......  
  
Stef: thank... you ... Zim... :: falls asleep ::  
  
ZiM: :: lies her down on the ground and sits beside her and thinks :: How am I suppose to get out of here??? Hmmm... there must be a way if only I had charged my computer up I could send a help call or something out to someone... :: thinks :: I got it! :: goes to Stef's book bag and looks for her computer :: I could use her computer and plug it into mine to have enough power to send out a message or two...... to someone! :: takes her computer out and plugs it into his then writes an email :: hmm... But who should I send it to??? :: looks at Stef's computer at her buddy friends and sees someone on and sends the message to that person :: I hope he gets it...... :: waits ::  
  
~~ The email person ~~  
  
:: you've got mail! Beep beep beep! :: ok ok! :: checks his mail and reads the message :: I wonder who its from??? :: eyes go wide :: OH MY GOD!  
  
~~ To Be continued ~~  
  
OO Exciting Yes??? Anyway guess who the person is??? Wanna find out?? HANG ON EPISODE 6 IS ON THE WAY!!!! Please review! ^_^   



End file.
